The Punishment
by Mandy the Bat
Summary: The day of their first anniversary of marriage, Amy finds a sad truth about Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

The Punishment

By Mandy the Bat

This is the first of three chapter, I don't like so much this…. No flames,please….

Disclaimer: All Sonic's characters belong to Sega.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The first (but last) anniversary

A beautiful morning of June, Amy Rose woke up happy in her bed, next to her loved Sonic, who was still sleeping. She got up, cooked a rich and tasty breakfast and took it in the bedroom. With a kiss on the cheek, she woke up Sonic that for some seconds hoped to be in the _other_ bedroom. Smiling falsely to his girlfriend, Sonic sat up on the bed and started eating under the dreamy look of Amy.

Dreaming, Amy remembered the day of her marriage with Sonic. She has waited for that for about two years and finally her dream became reality a year ago. Exact, that morning, 23rd June, was the first anniversary of their happy marriage. At least, it was what she believed...

Sonic remembered her of their anniversary and Amy was radiant with joy about this. She spent all the morning preparing her for their date. In fact, Sonic promised her to go to the most romantic and chic restaurant of the city: "The Red Rose".

Amy chose the best dress she had and the shoes with the high-heels. She put her make-up and arranged her quills. Blinded with love and happiness, she didn't notice that Sonic hadn't worn proper clothes for the date.

Amy was surprised to find a battered Fiat 500 waiting for her in front of the house. Sonic reached her and stared falsely proud at the crock. He even thought that he'd paid too much to rent it.

However, Sonic didn't make sure to open the car's door for Amy, who was still waiting for him to do it. When she saw Sonic turning the car on, she decided to enter in the car, but when she opened the door, it fell on the ground leaving Amy with wide eyes.

Arrived to the "Red Rose", Sonic remembered that he'd forgot to book and they couldn't enter. Amy, who was about to cry, smiled nervously and proposed to find another place.

Sonic winked at her, and with a large smirk, took Amy in another "romantic place": his favorite fast food. Amy saw it and thought it was a joke, but at the end she had to come in, with the looks of everybody left on her attire.

Sonic ordered two chilidogs for him and Amy and a coke. Amy, though she loved crazily her husband, admitted that that wasn't the kind of place where she hoped to spend a "romantic day".

After the meal, Amy proposed to go to the cinema to see a romantic movie: _In Love_. Sonic nodded. They come back to the door-less 500, but Sonic drove to the wrong cinema and they finished in an old wreck. Amy sighed desperate, but tried to smile since she was with her lover. Sonic took her to see a horror movie and she cried like there was no tomorrow.

In the evening, they came back home with their crock-car. Amy had hired a romantic movie and after dinner proposed Sonic to see it. But he refused, 'cause he was tired and wanted to go to bed early. Amy decided to follow him.

To bed, Sonic pretended to fall asleep quickly, while Amy was desperately trying to find the good side of the day.

At midnight, Sonic got up and put something on without wake up his wife. Then, he took his keys and went out.

The streets were desert at that time, except for some drunks. About ten minutes later, he reached a gray building. He took the stairs and went to the fifth floor. He stopped by a green door with the number fourteen painted on it. He knocked quietly on the door, so he was sure not to wake up other people, and waited. When the door opened, he smiled and a voice echoed through the corridor.

"Finally...I was waiting for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where did Sonic go? And why he behaved in that way with Amy? What he's hiding? Discover it in the next chapter!

Mandy the Bat


	2. The secret discovered

The Punishment

By Mandy the Bat

Disclaimer: All Sonic's characters belong to Sega.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Secret Discovered

Sonic went to this mysterious person all the nights at midnight, but Amy didn't notice anything. So, every night, he waited for his wife to fall asleep, then he got up, he wore something and went out only to come back for the first hours of the day. The days and the weeks passed, until a night...

It was about midnight. Amy was sleeping when she heard some noises. She didn't turn the light on, but she could see someone busy with some clothes...Sonic?

Amy was about to say something but stopped herself in time and stared at her husband that had put something on and had gone out. Why? Where he was going? Should her follow him?

Amy ran to the window in her nightdress and saw him: Sonic was crossing Time Street and going toward the outskirts. Not knowing what to do, Amy went back to bed. The day after, when she woke up, she found Sonic sleeping peacefully next to her. Now she had a doubt. Maybe she had dreamed about last night...or maybe not.

But, the night after, Amy found Sonic doing that again. This time, Amy stayed awake all the night and saw him come back home at five a.m. During the day, the two behaved normally. Amy was afraid to tell to Sonic that she knew about his exits, and Sonic was sure she didn't suspect anything. And this continued for a while.

A night, when Sonic was dressing, Amy called him.

"Sonic? Honey, where are you going at this time?" Sonic, who was about to fall for the fright, tried to reassured saying he was going on a walk 'cause he couldn't sleep. So, he and Amy came back to sleep together.

After that night, Sonic had to renounce to his exits for about a week, and that tranquillized Amy. But he restarted the week later. Amy now didn't worried about his husband and she slept regularly.

Some nights later, Amy noticed that again but this time she decided to follow Sonic. While he was in the bathroom to put something on, she was in the bedroom to put something on too. When Sonic went out, Amy waited a few minutes and followed him.

She followed him through Time Street and the outskirts, until they approached a gray building. She followed him to the fifth floor where she saw him knocking to a green door. When the door opened, a smile spread across Sonic's face as he entered in the apartment.

Wait a moment! Walking she didn't notice who lived in there! If she remembered right, in Wall Street, in the gray building, at the fifth floor, in the apartment number 14, there was...Sally Acorn!

Not wanting to faint, Amy slumped to the wall and reflected.

Why Sonic was to Sally's? Was he going to her all the nights? Or he had also other "people" to visit?

Amy was hurt and angry and decided to come back to her house. The morning after, she chose to forgive her husband. She loved him too much to punish him or do something else. And maybe she was wrong about him.

But the nights after, Amy continued to follow him, and after the same result, she was arrived to a sad conclusion: her husband betrayed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the second chappy… isn't so good, but is this! XD Please rewiews…


	3. The End

The Punishment

By Mandy the Bat

This is the final part...R&R!

Disclaimer: All the Sonic's characters belong to Sega.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The End

Amy knew about her husband's betrayal, but she didn't know how to behave. She hated Sally with all her heart. Why she did that to her? And Sonic? Amy couldn't image him in Sally's arms, while she loved him so much and waited for him at home. Now, she followed Sonic all the nights and discovered that he went always to Sally's.

The days passed, just like the weeks and the months. The situation didn't change. During the day he wasn't tender and didn't hugged her. It was like they were two strangers that lived in the same house. And this, especially for Amy, was becoming unbearable. She was afraid she couldn't live without her husband, and she didn't want lost him. She didn't know what to do. Leave him to betray her and continue to live with him, or tell him that she knew everything and lost him? Meanwhile, she continued to bear the torture Sonic inflicted her every night, going to Sally's. Some times, she just wanted to take Sally by the throat and hit her to a wall. But she was that violent.

A night, she heard Sonic was at the phone and he was talking sotto voce with someone...Sally? She picked up the kitchen's phone and heard Sally's voice.

-CLICK-

"But, Amy suspects something?"

"No, honey, I don't think so."

"She's an idiot if she don't notice anything."

"Yeah, and she unbearable too! She always wants hug me and kiss me...she's so annoying!"

"Come and stay with me!"

"Are you kidding? She's able to kill me!"

"Okay...see ya tonight...I'm waiting!"

"I can't wait!"

-CLICK-

Amy's sight became blurry because of the tears in her eyes. She felt angry and hurt for what Sonic was doing to her. She stayed silent for all the day, thing that Sonic found really strange. Amy was thinking. Thinking on how she could revenge of Sonic and of what he did to her. She could go with someone else? No, too good. Leave him? No, he would be happy. She had to do something bad.

That night Amy waited that Sonic went out like always, then she got dressed and went to a bar in the outskirts frequented only by drunks. She ordered some alcoholics and stayed there all the night.

She went to Wall Street. She knew where she was going and what she was doing. It was six a.m. and Sally was alone.

Amy knocked to the door but nobody went to open. She knocked again and again. Angry like there was no tomorrow, and drunk too, she kicked the damn green door. The only result she received was that now her boot's heel was broken. Angry like hell, Amy went back home.

When she cane in her house she could hear that Sonic was in the bathroom. So, she came in their room and waited. Sonic finished his shower in the bathroom and came in the bedroom too, when he heard the door closing behind him and Amy's voice echoed in the room.

"Sonic, love, why did you do this to me?"

"A-Amy? W-what are you doing here? You should be..."

Sonic stopped when he felt a gun pressed to his neck.

"Asleep? Well, I'm not the stupid you think I am. And I can't live like this! I love you, but you ruined my life! Farewell, Sonic!"

Sonic closed his eyes. The gun shot. Silence. Sonic opened his eyes again, but he was still in his room. Who Amy had shot?

He turned and found a hole in the floor, but not Amy.

Suddenly, he heard the front door shut. He ran to the window and looked down. In the desert Time Street he saw his wife run breathlessly. Amy had run away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end! Is a surprise? R&R! No flames, please.

Mandy the Bat


End file.
